


"Cait"

by Mistakinglysavingtheworld



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakinglysavingtheworld/pseuds/Mistakinglysavingtheworld
Summary: Very few people are allowed to call her Cait. Why is that?





	"Cait"

How many times had she been here? Standing next to this bed. Waiting for him to wake up. How many times had he caused her to feel like this? Her stomach in knots. Heart in her throat. Tears desperately wanting to fall. How many times had this reckless, stupid, childish, idiotic, brave, heroic, beautiful, stupid, stupid man gotten himself hurt? Too many. He always laughed it off, lauding his regenerative abilities and, mostly, her medical prowess. Sitting there, body broken, a toothy grin filled with blood he’d say, “I’m fine Cait. I’ll be back at it in no time.” Blissfully unaware of how afraid she was that one day he couldn’t tell her he’s fine.

Here she stands, waiting anxiously, above the unconscious form of her Barry. Her Barry. When had she started thinking like that? Somewhere between a fake kiss and a cold kiss, she decided. What a time to realise it, huh? Here he was, her hero, her partner, her best friend, her… Barry. Lying there half his body broken, his regeneration unusually slow, hovering between life and death. There was nothing she could do for him until he woke up. Nothing but sit here and regret the time she’d wasted unaware of her feelings. It had been almost two years since Barry had returned from the speedforce. Twenty months since Barry’s marriage had dissolved. All this time you’d think she would have noticed it sooner. Could she be mistaken? Could she be misinterpreting her concern for one of her best friends as something more?

“Cait?” A confused voice shakes her from her musings. “Barry!” her voice breaks with relief. “What happened?” he asks wincing in pain as she examines him. Her harsh reply surprises her, “You went in alone. We had a plan. The three of us could have taken him down with no one getting hurt.” Caitlin halted her scolding and took a deep breath. When she looked back at him, his patient smile infuriated her. Forcing another calming breath she continued, “ The important thing is he drained some of the speedforce from you. ” Holding up a hand to stop his inevitable questions she spoke calmly, hiding her fear, “You aren’t healing like you should. While Cisco and Wally figure out a way to return it to you I need to sedate you. Is that okay?” Her eyes locked on his throat as he grasped the gravity of the situation and swallowed. “Sure” The whispered agreement barely reaching her ears. Following a quick injection, she grasped his hand gently and looked in his eyes. “You’re going to be fine,” a rueful smile ghosted on her face, “ Back at it in no time.”

The sedative took affect quickly. Barry’s eyes fluttered as he struggled to remain awake. “You know Cait, I’ve been thinking. You loved Ronnie and you let him call you Cait.” “Yes?” she responded slowly. “And you loved Jay, and let him do the same.” She didn’t reply wondering what he was talking about. His next words were slightly slurred and quiet but they struck her like a shout. “ I love you too.”

Oh! She wasn’t mistaken after all. Her hand tightened and her smile widened.“ I love you too Barry Allen.”


End file.
